


Сны о смерти

by Elhen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - MariiaCh.<br/>Написано на ФБ-15 для команды fandom K Project 2015.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сны о смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - MariiaCh.  
> Написано на ФБ-15 для команды fandom K Project 2015.

Иногда Тоцука просыпается рано. Все еще спят, и в «Хомре» царит тишина. Утренняя тишина особенная — в ней предчувствие нового дня, едва уловимое ощущение вечности, шепот оживающего после долгой ночи мира.  
Тоцука бесшумно спускается вниз, там, конечно, пока совершенно пусто. Если закрыть глаза, то увидеть за стойкой Кусанаги проще простого. Остальные сидят кто где, шумят, спорят, смеются, обмениваются последними новостями. Никакой тишины нет и в помине, и при этом так спокойно и хорошо.  
Тоцука открывает глаза и раскидывает в стороны руки, обнимает эту пустоту, наступающий день и всю «Хомру». Улыбается. Не так, как всегда, а странно и будто бы неуверенно — это солнце пока еще не успело стереть с его лица тень страшных снов. Он никогда не скажет об этом, не позволит себе ни единого намека. Только одиночество меняет миры местами, выворачивает на изнанку то, что Тоцука никак не может забыть.  
Вообще-то, вспоминать особо и нечего — так, какие-то неясные обрывки, что-то вертится в голове на грани восприятия, темное и плохое, но что именно — сказать нельзя. В первый миг после пробуждения, весь во власти несбывшегося, Тоцука еще помнит: и ужас, и боль, и даже чужое отчаяние. Потом все исчезает. Сны не любят солнечный свет, он для них опасен и губителен. Однако на душе все равно остается неприятный осадок. Ведь все тени когда-нибудь возвращаются.  
Поэтому выбор у Тоцуки невелик и сводится в основном к ожиданию. Иногда он выходит на улицу: слушает ветер или шаги ранних прохожих и смотрит, как солнечные лучи легко бегут по городу, или идет к морю, где в сияющей воде тонет светло-синее небо. Иногда — задерживается в баре: возится с очередным бонсаем, учится смешивать коктейли или читает что-нибудь вроде «Манъёсю».  
Тишина постепенно растворяется в суете разворачивающегося дня. Первым появляется Кусанаги, и пустота сразу же отступает. Бар откроется только вечером, а пока это место полностью принадлежит Красному клану. Непременно объявится Ята, как всегда, веселый и шумный, и Кусанаги будет привычно ругаться, хотя в его глазах — Тоцука точно это знает — прячется тень улыбки. Может быть, вместе с Ятой придет и Фушими, в последнее время еще более мрачный и нелюдимый. Потом — совершенно неожиданно — в «Хомре» обнаружится Камамото, будто никуда и не уходил со вчерашнего дня. Заглянут и другие, на минутку, на две, совсем на чуть-чуть, кое-кто и правда не задержится надолго, а кто-то останется до самого вечера. Возможно, спустится Микото, Анна попросит спеть свою любимую песню, случится что-нибудь хорошее — такое, чтобы обязательно остались светлые воспоминания.  
Но к вечеру воздух начинает отдавать горечью. Тоцука знает, что никто, кроме него, не чувствует этого. И хотя голоса наполняют сейчас воздух, призрак тишины уже где-то очень близко. Тишины совсем иной, чем утром, тяжелой и сонной, почти мертвой. Бесконечная ночь, в которой каждому отмерена своя порция кошмаров, наступает необратимо, можно оттягивать ее начало, поверить в бессонницу и притворяться, притворяться, притворяться — она все равно заявит свои права.  
Тоцуке не хватает своего огня, его слишком мало, именно поэтому он вечно греется у чужого — королевского. Ночами пламя гаснет полностью. Холод ползет по коже, забирается внутрь, глубже, растворяется в крови и в конце концов вгрызается в сердце. Мир кружится и плывет, словно он — всего лишь нарисованная кем-то картинка, которую заливает вода; вскоре останется только небо над головой, однако потом и оно исчезнет.  
Иногда Тоцука видит сны о смерти, но не верит им, ведь пока он жив, смерти не существует.


End file.
